Numerous electronic databases and resources, for example, World Wide Web sites and pages, files and documents stored on various types of Internet servers in various formats, chat room conversations, and the like, may include significant amount of useful information. Due to the large amount of information available electronically, it may be difficult and time consuming to retrieve an answer to a specific question or request presented by a user. In addition, requested information may not be documented or otherwise available online.